Maybe a Bad Dream?
by ChocoKoko
Summary: After Vietnam and 2P!Vietnam switch places, they are stuck in each others world. However, problems quickly rise. After having an unpleasant encounter with 2P!England, Vietnam must convince him to return her to the other world and survive meeting all these 2Ps. On the other hand, 2P!Vietnam refuses to cooperate with England to return to her own world as well, so she later runs away.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Vietnam meets 2P!England. It really isn't a pleasant meeting, with his eyes causing her chills and him thinking she is someone else. However, soon he suspects, and Vietnam finds herself in a fix. Next, England meets 2P!Vietnam, who doesn't know how to frown. Although they have the same face, something about her makes him uncomfortable.

Disclaimer: I no own 2P!Hetalia or Hetalia.

Notes: Erm...how should I label this story? Horror? Parody? Pssh...

* * *

"You pervert..." Vietnam's eyes narrowed into a glare as she used her paddle to knock France unconscious. England watched with an amused expression. Her golden eyes flashed in anger before she sighed, walking back to England with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Vietnam asked, picking up her cup of tea. England's bright emerald eyes were still flashing in amusement, before he coughed.

"Oh yes, erm, I was curious if you would like to stay here? I've heard there's quite a dreadful storm coming up, and I would hate for you to be caught up in it."

"Oh, I'd love to." Vietnam gave it little thought as she accepted his invitation. England gave a small smile, before the two began to converse more, talking about random yet plausible things, especially how much France annoyed them.

"Oh, it's already this late?" England looked at his watch when he saw Vietnam yawn.

"S-sorry." Vietnam blushed. "Jet lag, I suppose..."

"That's fine, love." England stood up, offering his hand to her. "I'll show you to your room."

Vietnam placed her hand in his, the two of them blushing again at the contact. England led her upstairs, and there was a silence between the two. When England stopped in front of where she was supposed to stay, the two of them stood in silence again.

"W-well...good night." England rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes...good night..." Vietnam muttered back. Another pregnant pause before England walked off to his room. Vietnam held out a hand but he was already out of her reach. She bit her lip, walking inside her room, closed the door and plopped onto her bed.

Sighing, she hugged the pillow. 'Why couldn't I tell him?' Vietnam thought. 'You've had enough courage to fight against one of the most powerful nations in the world, and yet you can't say three simple words...'

Vietnam slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with determination set in her mind.

But there was a swirling light at her feet that soon engulfed the woman...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Vietnam yawned, shyly covering her mouth but realized there was no one in her room. But what she saw were very bright, pink walls. Very bright.

Vietnam tilted her head in confusion. Was the room always this color? Perhaps she was too tired last night and didn't notice, but pink didn't seem like a color England would have liked...

Vietnam rose from her bed and walked out in the hallway. There was a sweet smelling smell, which caused Vietnam to think that England had cooked breakfast...that smelled edible?

Sure, Vietnam did enjoy his cooking, but they always came out with a soot smelling smell...not sweet and seemingly tasty?

The thought of England cooking breakfast had Vietnam's lips twitching. If she knew how to smile, she would have already. England was so sweet...

"Oh, 'ello, love! You've finally woken up! Perfect!"

"Good morning, EnGLAAAAAAAnnD?!" Vietnam stumbled on her words when she saw...what England was wearing. He had on a magenta sweat vest, a baby blue bowtie instead of the usual tie England would wear. Under the sweater vest he had only a pink long sleeved suit, it seemed, and light brown trousers. His hair was lighter in color and seemingly spotted with hues of pink here and there, and his eyebrows, although still adorably thick, matched the color of his hair.

But what really brought Vietnam's attention were his eyes. They were a crazed blue with pink swirls...it sent shivers down Vietnam's spine.

Oh, and he had freckles.

"What's the matter, love? You looked as if you tasted France's cooking!" England laughed. He had a grin on his face that seemed glued to it...

"U-Um, England?" Vietnam asked cautiously. England tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh? Love, you're not smiling. I thought you said you didn't know how to frown, and here you are frowning!" England laughed it off. "And you've seemed to change clothes? Perfect! Although you did look dashing in red, I suppose green looks lovely on you as well."

Now England had a slight frown.

"Oh, but I liked you better when you had your hair down."

England set down his tray of cupcakes, walking up to the baffled Vietnam. He smiled once more, crashing his lips unto hers as he pulled out her hairtie.

Of course, his sudden kiss had Vietnam wildly blushing and her eyes widened. She had already suspected this wasn't the real England, but it still had his voice and partly his looks.

That, and it was her first kiss with the British man, whether crazed or not. AND she had not even confessed to the England she knew.

"What's wrong, love?" England pulled away, still smiling as he skipped back to the table, holding up a cupcake. "You're acting strange, Vi-Vi~"

"U-Um..." Vietnam got over her initial shock, looking at England with shy eyes and a blushing face. "Excuse me, England, b-but I think you've got the wrong person..."

"Hmm?" England grinned, showing teeth as he handed her a cupcake. "You haven't had one of my cupcakes in a while, love~ I'm afraid you and I have been busy, so I haven't had the time to bake some~ but you're in luck, love~"

"A-Ah, but I am not hungry..." Vietnam waved it off. True, the cupcake looked tempting but something was telling her not to eat it. She saw England frown, and she pushed it further. "U-Um, if I may ask your name?"

"You don't remember, love? It's Arthur~" England hummed, still holding out a cupcake. "Please, love, I insist! You must try a cupcake!"

Vietnam pursued her lips. Right, this was not the England she knew. Maybe she was in a dream?

"Fuck, man! Get that shit away from her!"

England jumped when a baseball bat hit the cupcake out of his hands, into a wall. England frowned at the new visitor.

"Well~ that wasn't very nice, Alfie~"

"I don't know how you two eat that shit." The man scowled. "Last time you tried to make me eat one, it spilled on the floor and it KILLED the fucking cat that ate it."

"But Vi-Vi was going to eat it~" England pouted. The man scowled again, when Vietnam turned around. Her jaw dropped.

"A-America?!" she gasped.

"What the fuck do you want? And why the fuck are you not smiling like some crazy ass woman?" he demanded. This America's skin was darker, and his hair was some sort of maroon or dark brown color? His sunglasses had the tint, but Vietnam could still see the angry red eyes behind it. Even his jacket had seemed to get a shade darker.

And the baseball bat he sported had nails at the hitting end, with dried blood at the end.

Vietnam backed away unconsciously, only to bump into England, who had wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now, now~ that's no way to talk to Vi-Vi~ she's probably just feeling ill, is all! She needs to eat one of my cupcakes!" England giggled. Vietnam was now suspicious of this England. Sure, that America was more intimidating than the America she knew(though Vietnam was not scared. She had dealt with Russia before) but the cupcakes had killed a cat before?

"Whatever. I only attacked your fucking cupcake earlier because I thought it was a different person..." America muttered, scowling once again. "Have your fun, you sick fuckers."

And with that, America had walked out of the house like nothing had happened.

There was a light giggle, and Vietnam felt herself being spun around, meeting the crazed blue and pink swirls that sent shivers down her spine, once more.

"Now, Vi-Vi~ would you like to try a cupcake?" England grinned, mere inches away from her nose. The closeness had caused Vietnam to blush, but she still refused.

"U-Um, I'm good. I should be returning home now-" Vietnam was cut off as she put her hands on England's chest. His cheery expression had darkened and Vietnam felt uneasy.

"See now, love~ you're aren't going anywhere~ I know you aren't Vi-Vi for sure now~" England chuckled with malice. Before Vietnam could comprehend what had happened, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Looking down, she saw a knife sticking out of her stomach and England' sick grin. He licked his lips as blood splattered onto his face.

"Nighty-night, impostor~"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

When Vietnam woke up, she hoped it was back in the bed of the normal England's guest room. But her wish wasn't granted. She woke up bound in ropes and on a chair, her mouth gagged as her eyes adjusted to the new light.

"Ah~ you survived after all. Now I know for sure you are a country~" the familiar voice of England, both of them, filled the room, and Vietnam squinted. This crazed England's voice, she could hear just a hint of insanity in there. That made Vietnam sigh in slight relief. At least, when she saw the real England, she wouldn't be reminded of this one.

"But~ I wonder why you look so similar to my Vi-Vi~" England's blue eyes and pink swirls were visible in the shadows. Vietnam had already guessed: She was having a dream or something about a parallel world. And in this world, judging by the first two countries she met: England and America, they were much more sinister than their counterparts that Vietnam knew.

Hey, she didn't live a long time for nothing.

"I wonder what else is the same about you?" England's grin that appeared, like that cat Vietnam saw in a cartoon once, had the nation gulping slightly. What would this England do?

She saw the knife in his hands. She narrowed her golden eyes. Maybe she could find a way out of this...

England approached her with the knife in his hand. Vietnam waited for him to do something, so she could jump and cut her ropes with his own knife.

He pointed his knife at her throat, and Vietnam saw her chance.

* * *

...I'm scared.

What will happen to Vi-Vi...I mean, Vietnam, now? I know she's badass and all, but even she has weakness, eh? I blame Puffin-tan for giving me the idea Vi-Vi. Now it's stuck in my head.

Let's see...my first day of high school...WAS HORRIBLE AND AWESOME!

I had friends in almost all my classes. But my Communications Applications class was boring as hell. And my World Geography class has no one but strangers that I don't know. So I'm a loner in that class as well. The only good thing is when we learn about countries I'm going to fangirl all the way. I skimmed the packet she gave us and I saw Sealand. YEAH.

But...me being lazy, I decided to drop out of Honors and take the easy course for Biology...FML. There are only people with no brains in that class. Damn it...

But...why I posted this new story when I already had Chibinamu? CUZ I WANTED TO PROVE TO HIGH SCHOOL I STILL HAD SOME IDEAS LEFT. HAH.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own Hetalia.

Recap: So, our Viet-chan has had a...interesting encounter with 2P!England, to say the least. Right now, we will go into how England's morning went with 2P!Vietnam...muahahaha.

* * *

When England woke up this morning, he decided to do so early so he could cook breakfast for Vietnam before she woke up. Deciding on a traditional British breakfast, he walked to the kitchen and began to prepare.

He tilted his head to the side, trying to remember what was on a traditional British breakfast. He hadn't made one in a while...

"Eggs." England nodded. He decided to start with that after he chopped the mushrooms and tomatoes. Bending down to reach into his fridge, he took two eggs in one hand and two in the other, closing the door with his elbow as he made his way to the stove.

"Good morning Artie~" a cheerful voice called out suddenly. A force slammed into England's back and he let out a yell, the two eggs flying in the air. He could feel hands wrapping around his chest as he felt a warm breath near his ear. "So how did you sleep last night?"

"That voice..." England twisted his body around so he was eye to eye with the stranger. "V-Vietnam?!" he let out a yelp when her eyes dug into his.

"Yes, Artie~?" she grinned.

England immediately began to think this was an impostor. This girl had shining orange eyes, and her light brown hair was let down, having tied a bow at the tips of it as a small ponytail. The ao dai she was wearing was dark red, and England's face heated a little when he realized it showed some cleavage.

And she had a smile on her face. His Vietnam did not know how to smile.

At least as wide as this girl was smiling.

"What's wrong Artie~" the girl sang. "Don't you recognize your Vi-Vi~?"

It was the same voice. It was mostly the same face. But England knew it wasn't his Vietnam.

"I-I believe you have the wrong person, Miss." England started to say, but he got cut off when this Vietnam inched closer to his face.

"What's do you mean, Artie~? I'm Vietnam, aren't I?" Vietnam smirked, re-wrapping her arms around his body as she pressed closer to his body. England's face turned bright red and he did his best to regain his composure.

Which was hard since there was a girl that looked similar to Vietnam rubbing her chest against his.

And he didn't even have his kiss with the actual Vietnam yet.

"So, are you making cupcakes, Artie? I missed your cupcakes." If it was possible to have a pout and still smile, this Vietnam could do it. Her face moved closer to England's, their noses brushing each other's.

"U-Um, e-erm, w-well, I-I-" England began to stammer uncontrollably. Vietnam's grin grew wider, if that was possible, and her grin turned mischievous.

"Oh come on, please~? Maybe this will convince you." Vietnam whispered huskily, crashing her lips on England's and pressing her body closer to his. England's face matched her ao dai and his eyes turned into spirals when her tongue slipped into his.

But after that happened, he regained some of his composure, placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Alright, that's enough!" England said sternly, though the blush on his face ruined the seriousness he was trying to convey. "You are obviously not the Vietnam I know. And I am not the England you know. Please get yourself off of me so I can try and figure out the problem here."

"Oh~ you decided to play seme, Artie? I'm fine with that!" Vietnam grinned. Then England realized he had pushed her shoulders a little too hard so that he was on top of her. He blushed and scrambled off of her.

"I-I apologize!" England said hurriedly. Vietnam's grin stayed on her face as she sat up.

"Eheheh. I was just playing. I know you're not my Artie~ but it was fun to mess with you! I'm guessing you haven't had a kiss with my counterpart yet, so I did you a favor." Vietnam stuck her tongue out. "But since you're Artie and I have an Artie already, it's not cheating~"

England blinked. "Y-you're already aware of the situation?!"

"Yup! I wandered into your room earlier and I found this pretty locket that had my counterpart's picture in it." Vietnam nodded. "And I remember Japan telling us about counterparts and stuff, so I put two and two together the instant I saw that locket and you! Because the room I woke up in wasn't my Artie's room, you see."

"..." England averted his eyes as his blush died down. So his Vietnam was in this Vietnam's world? How in the world did that happen? He wasn't practicing magic all day yesterday...

"YO DUDES~!"

England knew that voice from anywhere. Groaning, he facepalmed and slowly got up.

"What in the bloody hell...why are you here, you git?" England demanded.

"Just wanted to drop by! I heard Vietnam was staying in your house so~" America gave a grin, waving. "So, where is she?"

"Hi!" Vietnam jumped up, running up to America with a smile. "So you're the America of this world, huh? You're waaaayy different from the America in my world." she giggled and patted America's shoulder.

America's eyes turned into dots and his mouth into a 'x'. This is how 'what the f*ck' faces are made in the authoress' fanfiction.

"You...red...smiling...Vietnam...?" America asked stupidly. He turned to England. "Dude, what kind of spell did you do to turn Viet into this?"

"This was not my fault, wanker!" England scowled. "This Vietnam is from another world. My guess is she switched places with the Vietnam of this world."

"Oh..." America nodded. "Well, Viet from another world, I am AMERICA, and I'm the HERO!" America laughed.

Vietnam giggled. "Aww, are you going to save damsels in distress? You'd be perfect in my world! The America in there likes to hit people with his bat! They need a hero there!"

"AWESOME!" America cheered. Vietnam and America began laughing with each other, but England caught what Vietnam said.

"Did you say he liked to hit people with his bat?" England asked warily.

"Yup!" Vietnam said cheerfully. "He likes to hit me a lot as well! He says my smiles are creepy, but I can't help it! I don't know how to frown, you see!" Vietnam pulled up her sleeve to show bruise marks. "Oh, your Vi-Vi might be in trouble then. Sometimes when my Artie meets strangers he'll stab them! I should know since he stabbed me when we first met each other, but he apologized for it already!"

And Vietnam giggled again.

Meanwhile, England zoomed up to his magic room, throwing books around to find some research on how to bring Vietnam back.

And America was left without a smile.

"Dude..." America said softly, looking at the bruise. "What kind of hero is he, to hit a girl?"

"He doesn't do it as much anymore~" Vietnam waved it off, pulling down her sleeve. "But he's not a hero, he's way different from you~ hehe~" Vietnam grinned.

America arched an eyebrow. "Well, since Viet doesn't like to hang around me a lot because I'm apparently loud-"

America laughed obnoxiously to prove his point.

"How would YOU like to hang with the hero?!" America asked. Vietnam opened her mouth to reply with a smile, but she closed it as she let out a cry of pain. America looked slightly worried, but she was grinning the whole way, clutching her stomach.

"Oh~ looks like my Artie decided to stab my counterpart..." Vietnam murmured. She lost consciousness and fell forward, America catching her in his arms as he yelled for England.

Yet she looked peaceful, a smile on her face as a blood line dripped from her mouth.

* * *

So. The reason there was no stabbing here.

Our Vietnam likes to whack people with paddles. That's kind of violent, so I made 2P! not so violent, in fact being all girly and not shy at all.

2P! is still humble, but not as much as our Viet-chan.

Any questions on 2P!Vietnam? Leave it in your review!

I actually had fun writing out this chapter. And I had even more fun drawing out a meeting between 2P!Viet and England...tee-hee/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No own Hetalia.

Notes: Holding...in...my...fangirlness...I made a typo, 2P!Viet's ao dai is pink, not red. :P

By the way, prepare for stabbing here and at the end, I will be fangirling. Just you wait.

* * *

This England had better reflexes than the England she knew.

As she made an attempt at using the knife to cut her bindings, England grinned and changed the path of his knife. It landed in her collarbone, an inch in and blood started to quickly spread.

Letting out a gasp of surprise, Vietnam winced and held in her cry of pain.

"Now, now, love. I can't have you trying to escape me, right~?" England asked as he withdrew the blade. Vietnam bit her lips, the collar of her ao dai already coated in red.

"Now~ I wonder what kind of fun can I have with you?" England wondered. "I'm already missing my Vi-Vi..." England pouted. "What about you? Do you miss your lover as well?"

"Wh-what?" Vietnam stammered. Despite the situation she was in, she still had a blush spreading across her cheeks. "I-I don't have a lover!"

Well, at least not at the moment.

"You're healing," England commented. It was true, the small hole he had made in her collarbone was starting to close already.

"So? You look like my Vi-Vi, is your name Vietnam?" England asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"...yes..." Vietnam commented quietly, still cautious. She could not let her guard drop for a second or she may lose another life.

"Hmm~" England tilted his head to the side, crazed blue eyes regarding Vietnam's form. Then, after a moment of thought, he used the knife to cut the top part of her bindings, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from shooting up from her seat.

Vietnam looked at him with large golden eyes, heart clenching a little at what he was going to do next. Her legs were still bound together, and this England had tied her hands behind her chair, so she could not fight back...

Using the knife, England started to cut the part of her ao dai where her chest was. Vietnam blushed a bright red, squirming under his gaze.

"Ah. So you have the same scar as my Vi-Vi as well!" England said cheerfully. Vietnam followed his gaze to where it lay; on her shoulder-blade, where she got that scar when she declared independence from China.

"Oh..." Vietnam said quietly. Honestly, she had forgotten about that small scar. Her attention was always alert on the scar she had on her back...

Suddenly, she felt the stickiness of the blade under her chin. England used the knife to tilt Vietnam's head towards him. She saw the sadistic smile on his face.

"So~ you're from another dimension, am I right or wrong?" he asked. She winced as he moved the blade, tracing her jawline and causing a thin trail of blood. "Well?" he asked.

"That is probably true...so why can't you let me go already?" Vietnam asked softly.

"Hmm..." England tilted his head to the side, apparently thinking hard for his answer. "Well~ I'm interested in you." England grinned. "Of course, I still love my Vi-Vi, but since you're similar to her, I guess this is why I'm attracted to you."

"..." Vietnam contemplated his answer. So, if that were true, then maybe...the England in her dimension was also attracted to her counterpart? She bit her lip, slight jealously rising up in her but she was quickly distracted, for England started to trail his tongue along her jawline.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!" Vietnam blushed. England lapped up all the blood that had dribbled along her chin, and he was making some purring noises.

"I don't know~" England whistled, rubbing noses with her. "Your blood tastes similar to my Vi-Vi's~ maybe I should keep you, hm?"

"Wh-what?!" Vietnam asked, baffled. She tried her best to ignore the bright blue puppy eyes. "I-I don't understand your logic. S-so you think it's okay to cheat on your lover because we're almost the same person?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, right?" England wondered. "You're just from a different dimension, after all~ besides, who's to say Vi-Vi isn't doing the same to my counterpart? Our logics are the same, that's why we're perfect for each other!" England grinned.

Vietnam frowned, his words sinking into her head. "But..."

"Oh, but~ I still miss my Vi-Vi's smile..." England pouted. "Can't you smile for me?"

Vietnam sweatdropped. How could he expect her to smile when he tried to kill her two times already? "Ah..but there's also this problem...I don't know how to smile so..."

"..." England's grin dropped. "Oh. I see."

Suddenly, his expression turned darker, and this caused Vietnam to slightly gulp. England picked up the knife he had dropped earlier.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that now, right?" England asked.

"Wh-what are you going to do...?" Vietnam asked. England smiled, pointing the tip of the blade at the corner of her mouth.

"Creating a smile for you~" England said it as if it was no big deal. Vietnam's eyes widened and she felt her fight returning to her.

"N-no!" Vietnam pulled her head back as far as she could.

"Come on~ just a smile won't do any harm~" England grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. His sadistic smirk made Vietnam feel sick to her stomach. The point of the blade was re-positioned back at the corner of her mouth.

"N...N...No...không..." Vietnam whimpered. 'I-if he cuts into my face...th-there'll be a scar...E-England will hate me...'

"Oh? Your eyes are changing colors!" England exclaimed, intrigued. "So, the feeling of fear makes you change your eyes...?" England wondered, lowering his knife. Vietnam realized that a few stray tears had rolled down her face, and she cursed herself for being so weak.

"Oh. They're back to gold again." England pouted. He took a few steps back, eyeing the state at which Vietnam was in now. Her eyes were still dilated a little, but they were slowly starting to return to normal. The tears had already fallen, her ao dai was ripped in the upper half and stained with blood, and she was gasping in relief.

Then a new feeling started to arise in England.

"Huh...this is the first time in a while..." England muttered. "Last time I felt pity, it was when...my Vi-Vi...huh. So in the end, they both still give off the same vibes..."

Then, a new smile seemed to appear on England, one that didn't seem like his character. Vietnam felt confusion cloud her mind.

"I could never see my Vi-Vi like this, so I'll untie you!" The smile turned into a more happier grin as England skipped to Vietnam, using the knife to free her of her bindings. "Come now love~ I'll treat you to some of my cupcakes!"

Before Vietnam could protest, he had already walked behind her and began nudging her gently towards the door.

Which was a shame, because if Vietnam could have caught a glimpse on his face, she would have seen his sinister smile.

* * *

VIETNAM! WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT EAT THE CUPCAKES!

Ahem.

I GOT FANARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! WHOO-HOOOOO!

Since fanfiction butchers links in the stories, I put the links up on my profile! You have no idea how happy I was, I feel so loved, with my reviewer's constant support and then me getting fanart! :DDDDDDD

Fanart of this story, in fact! I beg you, go check it out first before reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 2P!, but I do down the story and kind of 2P!Vietnam.

Notes: Whoa. I already hit a writer's block with this. o.O

And I feel really guilty now...2P!England isn't that insane, but...

* * *

**(In the Regular World)**

Vietnam slowly opened her orange eyes, meeting the worried orbs of America and an unknown girl. Vietnam looked at what she was wearing, a green ao dai.

"Oh..." Vietnam slowly got up. "I see that I'm still here." She flashed a smile at the pair.

"Are you alright, dudette?" America asked, arching an eyebrow. "You passed out when you started to bleed from here." America pointed to her abdomen. "And then you started to bleed on your collarbone. It really freaked us out."

"Artie is getting violent..." Vietnam replied, smiling at the other girl. "You look familiar. Which country are you?"

"I'm Taiwan," she replied, a worried look in her eyes. "I got a call from America and came to bring you a change of clothes. Can you tell me if jiejie is alright or not?" she clasped Vietnam's hands with her own.

"Nations can not die..." Vietnam smiled. "And you're quite the nice one, aren't you? The Taiwan in my world..." Vietnam looked away, a sad look in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Taiwan bit her lip. America was trying to put two and two together, but of course, was failing at it.

Meanwhile, England was shuffling through books, trying to find the right spell to bring Vietnam back. Of course, every nation had heard all about their other selves. After all, a war had nearly broken out between the two worlds.

Anyway, nothing England found could transport two people at the same time. That meant he couldn't switch the places of the two Vietnams. England bit his lip, deep in concentration. How would the presence of the other personality affect the fabric of space?

"Ah!" England snatched up a book, pleased at what he found. He quickly went down the stairs, his sudden appearance startling the three that were down there.

"This spell allows someone to communicate with anyone else in the world," England explained quickly, flipping to the page. "So. Miss Vietnam, I would like for you to talk with my other self, to see if he can also use magic to send you back and bring her back."

There was a long silence. America stared at England like he was crazy, Taiwan arched and eyebrow, and Vietnam had a simple smile on her face.

"Why?"

The three countries turned to her with shocked faces.

"What if I don't want to go back? All I have there is people hating me. Only Artie 'loves' me, but since he has my other self, he should be fine. And I'm fine here, no one is throwing bats at me or slapping me. Why should I go back?" Vietnam grinned casually.

"B-But you don't belong here," Taiwan put in, worry rising in her.

"You're right, I don't." So, with that said, Vietnam slipped her grip out of Taiwan's grasp. She began to walk towards the door, causing England and America to follow her.

"Now hold on a minute," England frowned, placing a hand on Vietnam's shoulder. "You aren't from this world, you don't know how this will distort time and space!"

"Dudette, I feel sorry for you, but I don't like the idea of Viet in that world as well." America said.

"..." Vietnam stopped for a second. "I see. So she is still loved more than me in the end."

Suddenly, Vietnam threw her head backwards, slamming into England's forehead. The man got knocked backwards, and before America could react Vietnam flipped him over her shoulder, using her legs to deliver a diagonal angled kick at his abdomen.

"I don't like violence, but you left me with no choice," Vietnam smiled, quickly running out of the door.

"Bloody hell!" England tried to stand up, but his head reeled and he fell against the wall, holding his head. "Damn it!"

"Dude...that was awesome and not awesome at the same time..." America groaned. Taiwan stared after Vietnam's running figure with disheartened eyes.

**(The Other World)**

"W-wait, I'm not hungry though!" Vietnam refused the sparkling cupcakes.

"Come on love, I already apologized for hurting you!" England pouted. "Won't you try just one?"

"No." Vietnam shook her head. "I would just like to return to my world. Don't you miss your lover? We're not really the same person, we have different personalities!"

"...oh really?" England grinned crazily. "Then, how come when I visited the other world before, you hadn't realized that...you know?"

Vietnam tilted her head to the side, confused.

"I was disguised as that England," England said happily. "Don't you remember, love?"

Vietnam arched an eyebrow, then thought deeply. She dug through her memories, trying to figure out what the other England was saying.

Then her eyes opened in shock.

"That...was you?!" Vietnam gasped. She had thought that England was drunk again, hence why he was so...happy and unlike his cynical self that she loved.

"I admit, I had covered my freckles," England shrugged. "But if you hadn't noticed, then we must be the same person, isn't that right~?"

Vietnam frowned, rubbing her temples together. He had got her, but she felt as if something else was missing from her memories. There was one thing...she just needed to remember...

"Oh, that's my phone!" England interrupted her thoughts with his cheery voice, skipping over to the coffee table and flipping it open. "Hello~?"

"Whoa, calm down poppet!" England pouted, large baby blue eyes widening. "I guess she's technically here, but-you hung up."

England sighed, smiling at Vietnam. "Well love, we should be expecting a guest soon, so get ready-"

"FUCKING VIETNAM!"

"Never mind."

Suddenly, the door to England's house broke into pieces, revealing a girl that had on a black qipao and ripped-off sleeves. Vietnam let a jaw drop when she realized it looked familiar to someone she knew...

"T-Taiwan?" Vietnam gasped out. The country mentioned quickly stormed over to Vietnam, grabbing the woman's collar and delivering a harsh slap to her cheek, shocking her and England.

"You bitch! Where did you put my clothes!" Taiwan growled, red eyes glaring as she stared at Vietnam.

"P-poppet, this isn't the Vi-Vi we know!" England ran over to Taiwan, prying the girl's grip off of Vietnam. Taiwan growled, regarding the still form of Vietnam, who had a shocked look in her face.

"Are you sure? She's still the same slut as before," Taiwan nodded over to the ripped part of Vietnam's ao dai.

"I'm the one who did that. Now no swearing!" England frowned, holding out his hand. Taiwan hissed before grudgingly placing three quarters in England's outstretched palm.

"So you're the Taiwan of this world..." Vietnam muttered. It shocked her on how different the two girls were...she could not still believe it.

"Now that you mention it, she has golden eyes," Taiwan observed, kneeling in front of Vietnam and grasping her chin to lock eyes with her. "And her hair is a darker shade. And she isn't smiling like a freak."

"See? Now you apologize to her!" England demanded.

"Why should I?" Taiwan asked stubbornly. "So where is Vietnam anyway? Is the bitch hiding from me?"

"Taiwan..." England said in a low voice. Taiwan scowled and threw another quarter at England.

"Vi-Vi is currently in her world right now," England pointed at Vietnam. "Do you want a cupcake?"

"No." Taiwan said curtly. "If Vietnam's not here then I have no reason to be here as well."

Then she left, just like that.

"What is with all these visitors today?" England wondered, skipping over to Vietnam and helping her up. "Maybe in your world, their counterparts visited?"

"Maybe..." Vietnam murmured, sighing in defeat. This world was truly...twisted compared to her world. "I-Is there any one else like you?"

"Hmm?" England brightened.

"Like, nice and not sadistic?" Vietnam put in. Well, she couldn't really call this England not sadistic, but he wasn't throwing f-bombs every five minutes like America and Taiwan had.

"Well, there's Belarus, she's such an angelic doll!" England tapped his finger to his chin. "Then there's my Vi-Vi, who's so sweet and adorable. Well, Hungary is nice and doesn't curse a lot, so she's nice. Romano here doesn't like swearing as well, and then-"

"I understand," Vietnam cut England off from rambling. "D-do you practice magic as well?"

"Not that much~" England said. "Why?"

Vietnam bit her lip, wondering on what she could do now.

* * *

PSSSSSHHHH. So much f-bombs.

So, what a weird weird world after all...

Review~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 2P!England, but I own 2P!Vietnam.

Notes: Now, before you call this irony...

I had a bad dream last night.

:D

Seriously. Stop laughing at my pain! D:

The good thing is, it was not related to anything 2P! (Which was a miracle considering I saw a creepy ass picture of 2P!America yesterday).

The bad thing is, I'm afraid to write any more creepy things right now. But I'll try...

* * *

**(2P!Vietnam)**

The rain...covers many things.

Or in this case, the rain completely covered the lonesome girl who stood out in the open.

"..." Vietnam sighed, light brown hair plastered to her face, pink ao dai clinging to her body. "I wonder why...she is always more loved..."

Even now, at this moment, recollections of the past flashed through her mind. She was one of the only 2P!s who remembered that a great war had nearly broken out...

Between the Two Worlds.

But she hadn't fought it in, no. She stay secluded in her home. It was only that one time Hong Kong had encouraged her to go to a World Meetings, since he obviously could not go.

At first, she felt like her counterpart, shy and nervous at the meeting. But when England was the first person to come up and greet her, she had instantly made friends with him, and maybe...had developed a crush.

Thanks to England, Vietnam met Belarus. And through Belarus, Vietnam had been introduced to more and more nations by the minute. And she felt as if she was finally loved. After all those years of betrayal from France, China and America, she finally felt...like she belonged.

But she saw those three again. She had not forgotten, obviously, but they had. They didn't care that had hurt her feelings deeply. They acted like their normal, cynical selves.

'It doesn't matter, I still have my friends!'

But then a rumor spread.

And that rumor caused Vietnam to lose her trust in anyone completely. Sure, she pretended to act normal.

But the key word was pretended.

And now...over the special orb...she had seen how the Vietnam of this world was treated. Loved by anyone who saw her, not hated by anyone who met her, and...and...

She could not smile.

Vietnam didn't understand. How could one who didn't know how to smile...be so loved by everyone? They all smiled at her, friendly with her, and the America, France and China of this world...wouldn't stop annoying her.

Maybe... jealously had grown instead Vietnam at that time. She didn't know the feeling, but she couldn't frown, so she kept smiling...

Even if no one knew that smile could have been fake at any time...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**(The Other World)**

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try." Vietnam decided.

"But my magic is horrible."

"So?"

"...well..." England fiddled with his fingers. "I guess so...but...I'm not so good at magic, you know..."

"Anything is fine," Vietnam waved it off. She was just eager to talk with anyone from her own world, because she felt like something inside her was going to grow insane from all these different people.

"...but I don't know what to do."

"..."

They both stood in silence, pondering on what to do(well, England just wanted to go make more cupcakes but...)

_**"Oh, so it works after all."**_

"Who's there!" Vietnam jumped, whipping her head around as a mysterious voice came out of the air. England yelped and jumped behind her.

_**"Oh, thank god. Is that you, love? Vietnam?"**_

"E-England?!" Vietnam gasped, tilting her head to the side to try and concentrate on his voice that came out of nowhere.

"_**You can hear me! It seems as if...we didn't need your counterpart after all."**_

There was a sigh of relief heard somewhere.

_**"Love, how are you doing? Is everything alright?"**_

"U-Umm..." Vietnam searched for the right way to answer.

"Hello, Arthur!" England piped up from behind Vietnam, waving at nothing.

_**"..."**_

Yup. That long silence stood for something bad, of course. Now we just wait for the normal England to explode or get pissed off or something. England blinked his baby blue orbs, hoping to get some sort of reaction. Vietnam held her breath, waiting for his explosion.

_**"Is that...my counterpart with you?"**_

"Yup~ and is my Vi-Vi with you?" England asked hopefully. "Can I talk to her?"

_**"..."**_

The silence seemed hesitant. Of course, how was this England supposed to react.

_**"She...ran away. Sorry, chap."**_

"Ran away? Why would my Vi-Vi run away from you? Did you bully her?!" England gasped, frowning at the air as he came out from behind Vietnam, who decided to see how this conversation played out.

"_**No, I didn't you git! She's still a lady, you know! When I asked for her help, she just headbutted me in the bloody forehead and flipped America over her shoulders. Now I must admit, that was a good scene played out, but I did not bully her."**_

"Hmm..." England squinted his eyes at the air. "Don't make me find out that you're lying, Arthur. I'm not nice when my Vi-Vi is treated wrongly."

"S-so, how goes the spell, England?" Vietnam cut in. She assumed England was looking for a spell to switch the two personalities back, so everyone was in order again.

_**"About that...I still need to find the right one, AND now we have to find the Vietnam that ran away. Sorry, love."**_

"I-it's fine!" Vietnam blushed, stuttering as she played with her fingers. She still felt something inside her flutter when he called her that. The England next to her blinked, before a knowing grin spread across his face.

"Well, Arthur, this Vi-Vi is safe with me! She's held her own against all the countries here!" England pat Vietnam's shoulder, obviously not mentioning the fact Vietnam got hit by surprise by Taiwan.

Oh, and he also let out the fact he kind of cut Vietnam up.

Maybe England could have responded, but there was a static throughout the air and it felt as if there was no more connection. Sighing, Vietnam looked towards the couch, moving over to sit on it.

"So, my counterpart seems to be very fond of you~ huh?" England hopped over to Vietnam, surprising the nation as she blushed.

"Wh-"

"And you seem to be very fond of him, am I right? Well, it's only natural! After all, my Vi-Vi and I are very fond of each other!" England giggled.

"Y-You're speaking nonsense!" Vietnam scowled. England smiled before pulling a shoulder around Vietnam.

"It's alright to admit you like him, you know~ after all, I was the one who confessed to my Vi-Vi~" England admitted. "But she also confessed at the same time, so..." England grinned.

'Huh. So maybe he's not so psychotic after all...' Vietnam wondered.

**XxXxXxX**

**(World)**

Vietnam let out a breath she had been holding, looking over the still bodies of the two men that had approached her earlier.

"I-It's not my fault...you startled me...I don't like violence..." Vietnam gasped, wiping the blood off of her cheeks as she flung the knife into a trash can. The rain was still pouring, effectively washing off any blood on her skin. Her pink ao dai was stained in red, but it blended in her outfit.

"I wonder where I am right now..." Vietnam looked at the sky. "England is always raining..."

Vietnam sighed, trudging forward. She couldn't go back, she didn't want to go back. No...never again...would she allow that to happen...

"Oh~ ma cherie, are you alone?"

* * *

Oh my gosh, someone save 2P!Vietnam! D: HE'S GONNA RAEP HER!

Just kidding. They don't do forced love.

But there will be flirting. xD

So please review! :D


End file.
